Is it them or us?
by Mei Zhen
Summary: (Post-Rain King,One-Shot...like missing scene) Mulder and Scully were stuck in the same room, sorrounded by a village that thought they were together. Were they seeing visions... or were the couple trying to deny themselves something?


A/N: Did anyone realize that they were stuck in the same motel room for one night? It was something funny... thanks to the long tradition of Flying Cows! Here is what we were not told after Rain King! :) Kuddos!- Mei Zhen  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, nothing's mine. LOL. The X Files belongs to 1013 and Chris Carter. Mulder and Scully belong to each other. This story is for enjoyment and post-ep craziness of the Shipper Coven.  
  
Rating: Good question. :P I even wondered myself. I think it's PG-13... maybe for my tendency to bad words. LOL. But no, I don't think this could be thrown into the Smut Category.  
  
Genre: Romance, Humor. Romance, because you know you love it. Humor, because I'm dead without it. LOL. And it makes you happy!!! :)  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿  
  
They exited the High School building with a rather funny look on their faces. The visit to this village... had been odd. The weather, the case...THE COW! Mulder shook his head at the thought of that. It had been a near-death experience, and a scary one.  
  
''And now what?'' Scully asked, as they headed to the car. ''It's a bit too late to catch the plane. And... well, ours is surely gone. We won't get there on time.''  
  
''We better stay here until tomorrow, and we'll leave in the morning.'' Mulder said, opening the car's doors. Scully nodded and went in as he sat on the driver's seat.  
  
And then she remembered: They were stuck in the same room! It had been after the cow's incident. His things has been moved to her room... and it looked like everyone in that village thought they were an item.  
  
What was wrong with these people? Scully thought. Or worse... what's wrong with us two?  
  
''Penny for your thoughts.''  
  
''It would be gone to waste.'' Scully answered, trying to sound cheery. ''Nothing, just... never mind.''  
  
In other words: You don't want to know. Over the years Mulder had acquired the ability to translate what she meant in this sort of situations. Either he didn't want to know, or she didn't want to think about it. If it was the first possibility, fine. But if it was the second one he was curious, and would try to poke his fox nose into the subject.  
  
''Really?''  
  
''Yeah.''  
  
Damn, she was not going to tell him. Mulder cursed to himself a bit before concentrating again on the road. They reached the motel soon and the woman working there happily told Scully that her room remained the same.  
  
She told them both that they had been lucky.They were totally booked because of the High School reunion, and said something that Mulder was not listening to... same as ever. He stared out the window into the night.  
  
It had been hell a while ago, and now it was peaceful and bright. He shrugged. Well, things were going fine for Daryl and Sheila, at least. Oh, and the case was solved. That had to mean that at least they didn't get there for nothing...  
  
Mulder had been following Scully down the corridor as he mused. Suddenly, he found himself looking at a door. Scully stood by him with that expression over her face that made clear that it was a tense silence.  
  
''....Scully?''  
  
''Our room.'' She said, faking to shrug it off. Actually, she was thinking of the two possible attitudes she could take: One, send him to the couch- the problem was, there was no couch. Or two, cope with it!  
  
Mulder didn't say anything. But his face did it for him. Even if he tried to keep calm, there was a smile creeping at the corner of his mouth. He was about to laugh... and eventually he did. This whole trip had been craziness, and now this!  
  
''Mulder, stop laughing.'' Scully demanded, opening the door. It was better that he laughed his ass off inside the room and didn't bother people who were trying to sleep. But Mulder only laughed even harder. Because of the pissed-off faced she had on, furthermore.  
  
Great, just great. Scully entered the room shaking her head. While she took this seriously, he found it funny. Well... it was ironic. After being constantly asked if they were a couple, they ended up in the same room.  
  
Mulder closed the door behind him, restraining a laugh. So THIS was why she would be so silent. She probably knew about all of this before him and would not tell him. Too shy... and he would have taken it as a joke, so at least he knew she had reasons to keep quiet.  
  
She was probably thinking they would act towards this with a rational, grown up attitude. Like...just sleep. A shame that Mulder could have the mind of a two year old when it came to anything not work-related.  
  
At least two year olds can make clear what they want, what they like and what they don't. Adults couldn't. But why was that? Mulder was a bit angry at this fact, and maybe that was why he just loved to expose his theories to people who would never believe him: because of the puzzled look on their faces.  
  
But well, that was another topic. He remembered that not very long ago he had told Scully that he loved her. The bad thing was, she thought he was drugged and didn't believe him. A shame that when for once he had the guts to tell her she just shook her head and thought he had gone nuts- hey, she did that at work too!  
  
What would she blame it on this time if he repeated it? Overdose of shipperism by the people in the village? Maybe, she would come up with anything to avoid seeing it: The real meaning.  
  
She had left her things on a table and sighed. Well, at least he was quiet now. She shrugged at him and smiled slightly. Ok, the situation was funny. But that was about it. They would just say goodnight, doze off to sleep... it wouldn't be the first time that happened- only this time it would be in the same bed and not in the car or in a hospital –se was thankful for the last thing... it would be a bit depressing to end the trip being intubated, right?  
  
''I'll get changed. I will be back in a moment.'' She started saying.  
  
Now or never. Mulder's brain started working. Now or never? Never was... less embarrassing, at least. Mulder bit his lower lip and nodded to her.  
  
''Ok.''  
  
She turned and started heading to the bathroom. He cursed, swore and mentally kicked himself. Shame on him, he thought. To hell with it!  
  
''Scully, I love you.''  
  
''WHAT???'' Was the first thing she could come up with. Probably the shock was too big. Then her expression softened. ''Mulder, did you drink some of that suspicious looking drink? See, I TOLD you it would affect you.''  
  
''Scully, I'm not drunk. I am fully aware of what I say.''  
  
''That's the proof I'm right: you are hardly ever aware of what you say.'' Scully snapped back. ''Go to sleep. Tomorrow you'll just have the hangover, really.'' She tried to keep her professional, doctor tune.  
  
But there was something that wasn't there before: Panic. Almost imperceptible, but there it was. Mulder started regretting it. He could either send her a goofy grin- that would make her see that indeed he was narcotized, or... not.  
  
''Scully... I'm not drunk.'' He repeated. ''I know what happened here. The people being silly with the well-intentioned shipperism overdose. Sheila and Daryl. Everyone. And why do they notice something that we don't? Don't you ever wonder that?''  
  
''No.''  
  
''Right.''  
  
''Ok, yes.'' She admitted. ''But that doesn't mean anything, I just-''  
  
''Actually it means a lot.'' He snapped, and rushed to where she was. Ok now, dude. You just crossed the line that let you retreat, now it's too late. If you end with a black eye, your own fault. Mulder kept telling himself that... and was even ready to duck for cover if Scully got her gun out thinking he was possessed.  
  
''Like what?''  
  
''Like that there IS something going on. Only none of us is admitting it. Scully... really. I started noticing it myself. There is so much about us that people could mistake for love. Is it them that misinterpret it, or us who are hiding from it?''  
  
''Definitely them.'' Scully quickly said, this time with the panicked voice completely taking over. She didn't know what was wrong with Mulder. Maybe this case had affected him or... or not. Maybe truth had fallen on him like a bucked of cold water. Maybe there would be something wrong with her if she didn't react now. But she also remembered the reason why all of this started...''I thought all you wanted to see was the truth.''  
  
''The first truth I want to see is this one.''  
  
''Mulder, shut up...''  
  
There you go, she kills me. Mulder thought in a matter of milliseconds. He was about to jump under the bed or hide behind the curtains.  
  
''... and kiss me.'' 


End file.
